Wireless access points (WAPs) may be used to enable client devices to access a data network via a short-range wireless network, such as wireless local area network (WLAN). The WAPs may allow the client devices to access the data network without clients having a wired connection to the network. WAPs may be used inside and outside a building to provide access to the data network with minimum costs and construction. Furthermore, additional bandwidth and services may be provided by installing additional WAPs within the building or the covered area outside of the building. Typically, WAPs deployed in an environment, like an office, are powered at all times even when the WAPs are not in communication with client devices, therefore causing power to be wasted.